When working with signals of at least a pair of a first channel and a second channel, in particular when working with audio signals with more than one channel, e.g. stereo, quadraphonic or surround signals, it is often important to track the correlation between the signals of the different channels. This is for example of importance when one has to check mono-compatibility of a stereo-audio signal that is intended for airplay. Another aspect that is of interest with stereo and/or multi-channel signals is the level balance between the signals of the different channels.
Existing applications for displaying audio data (e.g. computer software applications and dedicated hardware such as music synthesizers) provide numerous tools for displaying audio data. In particular, the display of the relation of energy of two signals of two different stereo-audio channels, i.e. the display of a balance of a first channel and a second channel signal, is well known.
However, there is a need for a method and apparatus for displaying balance and correlation information of at least a pair of a first channel signal and a second channel signal in a way that an intended sonic impression can be judged only on the basis of such an advanced display.